


Who's your Master?

by moon_in_daylight



Series: Dhawan!Master one shots [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_in_daylight/pseuds/moon_in_daylight
Summary: You and The Doctor have escaped from the plane crash The Master had put you in, but now you’re stuck in the 19th Century. When The Master appears looking for The Doctor, you find yourself forced to make an important decision.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/You
Series: Dhawan!Master one shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782526
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Who's your Master?

The last 20 minutes had happened so fast that you weren’t really able to tell if it had been in fact 20 minutes, 3 hours or 2 whole centuries. Judging by the place The Doctor and you had landed in, it definitely looked like you had travelled backwards in time at least one or two hundreds of years.

How had you two been able to end up there without using the TARDIS?

You had been kidnapped by those creatures made of light at the plane, sent to an obscure, unknown place that not even The Doctor recognized, and finally landed in what seemed to be a normal human museum in the middle of the 19th Century alongside someone who claimed to be Ada Lovelace.

You were confused to say the least, but you didn’t dare to ask The Doctor for answers as she rushed nervously through the room, explaining the odd situation to Ada and trying to come up with a solution to escape and safe the others from the plane crash. She seemed more confused what was usual, but you could tell there was more to her than simple confusion. She was angry, and it had to do with O’s betrayal.

O had just revealed himself to be The Doctor’s ‘best enemy’. He called himself ‘The Master’ and claimed to be something like a nemesis to your friend, but you still struggled to understand how he could have fooled The Doctor by pretending to be sweet agent O.

If he had been able to fool The Doctor that easily, to pretend to be someone else entirely for so long, you supposed he was indeed someone you should be careful with. He seemed smart, smart enough to play you all without making the slightest effort, to charm you with a sweet smile and some dorky comment and have you around his finger in practically a few hours.

You had fallen for his little acting, there was no denying it now. After spending just a night under his roof, you had started to take a special liking in him, one that far from disappearing, had only increased the moment you had discovered his real identity.

There was something about him. Something that had your eyes glued to him the moment he came inside the museum you had landed in, wearing period clothes and shrinking people with that device he carried around.

Deep down you knew you should be afraid of him, just as everyone else in the room was, but you couldn’t help but feel somehow _drawn_ to him. The way he moved confidently around the room, completely in control as he threatened clueless civilians with a cynic smile and a pretended innocence, sent a shot of pure adrenaline through your body.

If anything other had been happening in the room at that same time, you would have not notice it. You were too busy inspecting The Master, trying to work out what he wanted.

The Doctor had protectively stood a step forward from you, shielding you with her own body in case her enemy decided to try to attack you. He didn’t seem interested in that, and you felt almost disappointed that you had lost the interest he had been showing to you as he pretended to be the MI6 agent.

Most likely, that interest he had shown in you had been part of his plan all along, a way to destabilize you, to put you against The Doctor somehow, or simply use you to get information. You didn’t mind the slightest that he could have been using you as you silently wished for him to simply _look_ in your direction. You knew it was wrong, but you really didn’t care if you were nothing but a tool for him, you wanted to have his attention so bad that you would willingly let him play you like a fool again.

His voice echoed in your ears as he danced around the room, killing indiscriminately and completely hypnotizing you in the process. It was as if he was the only thing worth looking at.

“When I kill them, Doctor, it gives me a little buzz. Right here, in the hearts. It's like... How would I describe it? It's like... It's like knowing I'm in the right place, doing what I was made for.” The Master tried to tick The Doctor off after shrinking another woman just for the pleasure of it.

You couldn’t actually see The Doctor’s face, but you didn’t need to. You knew exactly what her expression would be. She clearly wouldn’t be pleased with her enemies behaviour.

“What do you want?” She sharply asked, not wanting to indulge into his little game.

He seemed to hesitate with that question, his eyes shifting side to side as he seemingly tried to find the right words to express what was going through his chaotic and turbulent mind. You probably were the only one in that room that truly was in awe at what he response would be.

“Kneel.”

A single word from him was all you needed to sink your knees in the ground without even giving it a second thought, not even a first one. You didn’t even think about it once. You were too focused on accomplishing his wishes to even consider if you should really obey or not.

When you realized The Doctor hadn’t kneeled too, you swallowed the lump that had started to form in your throat. She would probably want an explanation on why you were so committed to follow your enemy’s commands. You could see the look of disappointment in her face before she even turned to you, but you were quickly distracted by the amusing one The Master was sending towards you.

You had finally gained his attention.

“I said kneel.” He prompted The Doctor to do as he said. “You should take example from your little pet over there.”

The Doctor finally turned to you, but you were too busy trying to hold The Master’s stare to even notice the worry in The Doctor’s eyes.

“What have you done to her?!”

The rage in her voice was more than noticeable as The Master walked to you, admiring your submission to him as if it was a piece of art. You tried to convince yourself that what you were feeling was wrong, that you shouldn’t be enjoying that situation, but your skin turned into goosebumps as he approached to you.

You barely could hold his stare as he looked at you directly in the eye, pleasingly confirming his suspicions. You were at his complete and utter mercy.

“Get out of her head!” The Doctor demanded. “First the TCE and now Telepathy? Are you really that desperate to bring the old tricks back?”

“I didn’t have to.”

“What?”

The Doctor was even more confused than before, and you even considered getting up off your knees to try and mend your mistake, but quickly discarded that option. It was too late, you had already positioned yourself on The Master’s side. You had chosen him, and you didn’t even regret it. Not really.

“I didn’t do anything.” He laughed louder than necessary, showing The Doctor a cheeky smirk before turning back to you. “She did it on purpose.”

You shuddered when you felt The Master’s hand grabbing your face and making you look up at him. Not even if he had let go of his grip on you, you could have been able to break eye contact… You didn’t know if he had, in fact, mind controlled you. You hoped he had, because if not, you had really gotten yourself into an enormous mess.

The Doctor’s voice called your name, but you didn’t even react. You didn’t dare to look away from The Master even when he had let go of you. You simply didn’t want to.

“What are you doing?”

You tried to find the right words to say to her, a way to indulge your actions or at least make her understand how you were feeling, why you were doing those things she clearly opposed to. But there was nothing you could say. Not a million words would be enough to make her understand what was going through your head when not even yourself knew nor understood why you were acting that way.

“She knows who her master is.”

Your heart started bumping in your chest as you looked at the disappointment in The Doctor’s eyes, but that feeling of regret didn’t last long as you watched how The Master extended his hand for you to get up. You blushed as you willingly took his hand, refusing to try and fight your feelings anymore.

“What an obedient little pet you had, Doctor.” He smiled again, his eyes fixated on you. You were enjoying every second of having his full attention set on you, even when it was clearly to piss off The Doctor. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her. For the moment at least.”

The Master hadn’t let go of your hand yet, and far from wanting to break the physical contact yourself, you silently wished that he wasn’t planning on doing so.

“Don’t you dare…” The Doctor warned her enemy, but he was already half way through his escape.

“Say goodbye to her, Doctor.” The Master pretended seriousness. “You probably won’t see her in a very long time. At least, of course, she has something to say against it. Just so you can confirm that she’s coming willingly.”

The Doctor looked at you with a desperation you had never seen in her before. You didn’t enjoy watching her suffer like that, but you simply couldn’t tell her something that wasn’t true. You had already chosen The Master. There was no turning back.

“So, what is it going to be, love?” The voice of The Master cued you to verbally express your decision, though he already knew what it was.

“I’m coming with you.” You said almost immediately, feeling yourself blush again as you heard the pet name he had chosen to call you.

“Such a good girl.” He smirked again for The Doctor to see. “I think I’m going to keep this one.”

Before The Doctor could react, both you and The Master had disappeared in front of her eyes.


End file.
